


Chicks with Guitars

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Chicks with Guitars

Letting his head fall back, Jared let out a groan. “This is ridiculous.” He snapped. “How is it that we’ve been holding auditions for three days, and not one guitarist is a good fit?”

Jensen, his drummer, shrugged. “I dunno, man. Maybe we’re being too picky?” He looked over at his lifelong best friend.

Sighing, Jared shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He countered. “This is our band, and just because everyone wants to be famous, everyone is coming out to audition.” He continued. “I’m not gonna pick just anyone for the lead guitarist.”

“No one is going to be as good as Misha was.”

“I didn’t say I was looking for another Misha. I’m looking for someone to bring their own feel to the band, someone who just seems to click. Talent is only part of it.”

Shaking his head, he looked away. “Whatever you say, man.” He muttered. While he got some say in who joined, the final say was Jared’s. “There are three more for today.” He showed him the paper. “Let’s cross our fingers that one of them is it.”

Minutes later, a brunette walked out, which caught their attention. Not many females had auditioned. Jared sat up a bit straighter, licking his lips. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t instantly attracted to her. “Ready when you are.” He told her with a smile.

“Awesome.” She smiled back, her guitar already hanging from her shoulder, the cord running into the amp on the side of the stage. Moments later, her thin fingers moved over the strings to her black and white guitar, almost like it was second nature to her.

After her piece, she bit her lip and looked up, a terrified, yet hopeful look on her face. “Wow.” Jared breathed. He heard Jensen chuckle and nudged him with his elbow. “You’re talented. How about we finish up today’s auditions, and I’ll call you to set up something. Get you to play with the band, see how well you fit in. But, so far, you’re the lead.” He told her.

Her face lit up at that, grinning. “Thank you, so much!” She nodded. “I look forward to hearing from you!”

“Night, Miss Cortese.” He gave her a small wave. She gave him one in return, blushing as she hurried off stage.

“Dude, stop drooling.” Jensen teased, a smirk on his face.

Jared chuckled, shaking his head. “Shut up.”

* * *

Gen’s apron was hanging from her hips as she tucked some straws into one of the pockets. She was getting ready for another long shift at the steakhouse she worked at, her phone tucked into her back pocket. It was like a weight to her today, waiting to hear from the Jared Padalecki himself. Rockstar. The rockstar to her. She loved his work, and had been honored to just have the chance to audition. But to hear that she was in the lead, and she would have the opportunity to play with his band?

That was more than she could have ever hoped for.

When her phone went off, she jumped slightly, laughing at herself. Quickly answering, she put the phone between her shoulder and ear. “Hello?” She answered, continuing her prep.

“Gen?” Came Jared’s voice. “Hey, it’s-it’s, uh, Jared.”

She blushed when she heard a male voice yell ‘smooth’ in the background. “Hey, how are you?” She asked, swatting her friend when she turned the corner, wiggling her eyebrows.

“I’m good.” He told her, and she could tell he was smiling. “Anyways, I wanted to know when would be a good time to get you together with the band?”

Gen forced herself to hold in her excited squeal. “Um, well, I just got to work, and I don’t get out until 9.” She explained. “But, I’m off this weekend. I mean, unless you want to do it one night after my shift.” Gen rambled, snapping her mouth shut.

“If you’re up to it after work.” He said, eager to see her again. “Where do you work?”

“Uh, a steakhouse off the highway.” She told him. “Shit, I gotta go, one of the new girls just spilled some salt. A lot of it.” She chuckled lightly. “Don’t miss those days.”

Jared chuckled. “Text me when you get a free minute.”

* * *

“You’ve got one hell of a table.” Your best friend, Danneel muttered as she came up behind Gen.

Furrowing her brows, she looked at her. “What are you talking about? I’m filling drinks for table three now. It’s just an older couple.” She shrugged. “Unless they got all uppity in the one minute I walked away.”

She grinned. “I’m talking about table five.” She motioned behind her with her head. “Jared and fucking Jensen!”

Gen nearly dropped the cup that she had been filling with soda. “You’re joking.” She stared at her best friend.

Danneel laughed, shaking her head. “Not joking.” She did a tiny dance. “They asked for your section specifically, actually.” The hostess gave Gen a wink before getting back to the front.

Making a note to get her back later, Gen placed the drinks on the tray before balancing it. She took a deep breath and made her way back out to the older couples’ table, setting their drinks down. “Are you ready to order, or would you like a moment?” She asked, her notepad on the tray, pen in hand. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail, as always, her black shirt just brushing the top of her hips, and her jeans hugging her lower body. It took everything in her to focus on her customers, and not on the fact that her favorite rockstar was in her section, waiting for her.

* * *

Jared saw you come out of the back from the corner of his eye and glanced over. He watched her for a moment before turning back to talk to Jensen, rolling his eyes at the look on his best friend’s face. “Dude. You’re so fucking in love.” Jensen laughed.

“And you weren’t eyeing the hostess?” Jared countered, smirking.

“Dude, she was hot.”

“And so is Gen.” Jared pointed out.

Jensen laughed. “No boning the possible guitarist!” He cracked up, laughing even harder as Gen came over, and Jared’s face turned red.

Gen smiled at them. “Hi, I’m Gen, and I’ll be your waitress tonight.” She told them, her tone indicating that she was being a smartass. “Can I start you off with a drink?” She asked.

“Beer.” Jared told her with a small nod.

“Same.”

She chuckled. “Any brand you’d prefer or…?” Gen asked, not wanting to give them one they weren’t a fan of.

Jared grinned at her, making her weak at the knees. “Surprise us.” He told her.

* * *

Pulling off her apron, Gen sighed and made her way to her little car in the parking lot. “Gen!”

“Jesus!” She gasped, her hand over her heart as she turned. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Danneel laughed, coming over. “You’re so jumpy!” She teased. “Uh, no, I wanted to know if you wanted to go get drinks. Girl’s night?” She offered.

Gen shook her head. “Sorry, I have my second audition tonight. You wanna come?”

“Is that allowed?” Dan asked.

“How the hell should I know?” Gen laughed. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” She told her. “Come on. You can follow me there. It’s just a couple songs to see it I’m a good fit. Then, we can get a couple drinks before I go home, get into sweat pants and crawl into bed.” 

Dan nodded. “Okay, sounds like a deal. But if you start getting too flirty with mr. hot lead singer, I’m out.” She teased, poking Gen in the shoulder lightly. “I’ll see you there.” Turning, she headed back to her own car.

* * *

Gen had killed her second audition, and now everyone was celebrating her place in Jared’s band. They were all at Jared’s house, drinking and laughing away. Some time in the last house, Gen had made her way onto Jared’s lap. His arm was low around her waist, his hand was resting on the side of her thigh. His fingers lazily traced lines on the fabric of her jeans, her fingers rubbing the back of his scalp lightly.

Downing the last of her beer, she leaned over to set the empty bottle on the coffee table. Once it clicked softly, Jared pulled her back to his chest. “How about we go talk somewhere more quiet?” He breathed in her ear, making her smirk.

Biting her lip, she nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” She glanced over her shoulder at him.

He let her up, following suit a moment later. Jensen watched his friend lead Gen away before turning his complete attention back to Dan. Not only was she very attractive, she had this way about her. Jensen wanted to get to know her more, wanted to see her smile, and made a mental note to thank Jared for stopping by the steakhouse. Who knew if Dan would have tagged along otherwise?

* * *

Gen was straddling Jared’s lip, his hands on her hips as their lips moved roughly against each other’s. She moved to kiss over his jaw, drawing a groan from him. “I hope that this doesn’t change your opinion of me.” She sad, sitting up to look at him, almost worried.

He shook his head, a soft smile on his face. “Not at all. We can stop here if you want. We can go back to talking, or watch a movie.” He ran his hand through her hair.

She grinned, biting her lip. “No, there’s just something about you.” She admitted with a light blush on her cheeks. “I have a really good feeling about you.”

Jared licked his lips. “Me, too.”


End file.
